Typically, storage and server consolidation provide potential quick-hit opportunities for many clients. Rationalization is the process of looking at and analyzing an application portfolio or system infrastructure to judge its strengths and weaknesses, to eliminate redundant or unused components, and to combine components in such a way as to ensure a cost-effective solution. Application rationalization is required to drive beyond the low hanging fruit for maximum benefits, including operational, engineering, and utilities strategies. From a business perspective they align with the three key levers for businesses: cost effectiveness, revenue growth, and improved customer service.
There is a need in the art for an improved method for application and infrastructure rationalization.